1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a rolling bearing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a rolling bearing device is constituted of a rolling bearing which includes an inner ring and an outer ring which are arranged concentrically, an inner cylinder which is fitted in the inner ring of the rolling bearing, and an outer cylinder which is fitted on the outer ring of the rolling bearing, wherein the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder are supported by the rolling bearing in a state where the relative rotation is allowed between the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder (for example, see JP-A-11-182543 (patent document 1) and JP-A-2000-346085 (patent document 2)). In the rolling bearing device disclosed in patent document 1, a shaft (inner cylinder) and an inner ring are bonded to each other by an adhesive agent, while, a housing (outer cylinder) and an outer ring are bonded to each other by an adhesive agent. In the rolling bearing device disclosed in patent document 2, a shaft and an inner ring are bonded to each other by an anaerobic adhesive agent.